The present invention relates to an electronic control system or apparatus preferably employed for controlling an engine or an automatic transmission for a vehicle.
A published Japanese patent application Publication (Kohyo) No. H08(1996)-510317 shows a conventional electronic shift control system for an automatic transmission of a vehicle.
In the control system of the above-mentioned publication, a control unit is connected with associated components such as oil sensors and solenoid valves by a plurality of leads. This arrangement requires a relatively large connector for connecting the control unit with multiple leads and a mounting portion for the connector, renders the circuitry congested around the control unit, increases the size of the system, complicates the assembly process, and increases the number of required component parts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic control apparatus or system having a simple connecting structure which can reduce the number of component parts, reduce the size of the system, facilitate the assembly, and improve the reliability of the system.
According to the present invention, an electronic control apparatus for a vehicle comprises: a control unit; a plate-shaped bracket adapted to be fixed to a vehicle; and an insulating sheet interposed between the bracket and the control unit. The insulating sheet comprises a plurality of interconnection patterns connected with the control unit.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.